


Three, Four and Five

by swtltlmrvlgrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan Bestfriend, Sebastian Stan Fluff, Sebastian Stan childhood friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/pseuds/swtltlmrvlgrl
Summary: Sebastian Stan AU, where Sebastian Stan is your childhood friend. You can seem to hide secrets from your best friend even if you try to. You ended up telling him something more than your secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Bucky x Reader fan fic, but in the middle of writing this fic, I realized that maybe using Sebastian would be better (?) and probably because I think there are too much Sebastian fanfic smut around? I just want to see more fluuuuff, 'cause Seb's a funny guy.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!  
> Feel free to leave your comments/feedback! I would LOVE to read those.

You were fixing your bed when you heard your phone beep, alerting you that you received a message. You were surprised to see that it was from your best friend telling you that he will be arriving at your apartment in about 30 minutes. He doesn’t usually text you when he wants to go your place; he just knocks on the door and barges right in, most of the time. 

Wow. You actually told me that you’re coming. That’s new. :) 

After responding to his message, you immediately went to the comfort room and washed your face. You put on aloe vera cream around your puffy eyes. From your reflection on the mirror, you noticed that your clothes were wrinkled -maybe a result of you twisting and turning around your bed the whole night- so you decided to change your clothes. You wore your favorite sweater and matched it with your favorite cargo pants. You went to your fridge to check if you have enough supplies to feed a Sebastian Stan, and just one look you know that it wasn’t enough, so you texted  him.

_Gonna order pizza. You want?_

And he immediately replied,

  _Already have, doll._ ;)

_You are such a reliable man. What can I do without you? :) <3_

_Easy there, doll. I didn’t mention anything about sharing. :P_

_You love me, Seb and you’re gonna give me everything. :P_

He didn’t respond after that.

“He’ll be arriving soon.” You told yourself and went to the soft brown sofa, you lied down and played with your phone.  When you were about to defeat the monster in the rpg that you were playing, you heard a knock on the door. Since food is more important than your game, you left it behind and opened the door. You were greeted by a blue-eyed man, carrying a box of pizza, two boxes of chocolates on top and two bottles of root beers.

“Wow, Seb. What’s the occasion? Come inside” You grabbed the bottles and the boxes of chocolates. “Did you win a bet or something?”

Sebastian looked at you, confused by your statement. “No. I... don’t know. I just woke up and felt that I wanted to see you and check on you.”

You giggled. “I always knew you were impulsive, but not THIS impulsive.”

When you were about to take the box of pizza that he was holding, you looked at him and found that he was staring at you. “What? Is there dirt on my face?”

He stared at you for a little while longer, his face painted with worry and finally said, “Are you alright?” You smiled at him. “Of course I am! How about you are you okay? I’m sure you’re tired from carrying these stuff around. Just sit there by the table, and I’ll just get the plates.”

You took the box of pizza and placed it on top of the table and took some plates at the cabinets. While you were doing this, you can still feel Sebastian staring at you. To beat the awkward ambience, you changed the topic and ranted about the amount of office work that you had to do during the past few days.

“I did not sleep for two days to make a long-ass research paper, only to find out that Dr. Nick moved the deadline to next week. Bring back my precious sleep you damn doctor! ” Then you shoved the remaining piece of pizza into your mouth.

“Well, at least you’re done” he paused, stretched his hands into your lips and took a small piece of ham. “More time for me then.” He smiled.

“Yeah. Well you’re the busier one, being an actor and all.” You smiled back, with bits of cheese still present between your teeth.

The two of you finished the whole box of pizza. You picked up the utensils that you used and washed it. While you were washing the dishes, you felt Sebastian slowly approaching you. He stopped right behind you and said, “Y/N. I’m only gonna ask this one more time. Are you really alright?”

You could feel his breath at the back of your neck. You wanted to tell him everything, to hug him tightly and cry, but all you did was rinse the plates, place it in the cabinet and face him. “I’m alright, Seb. Let’s just go watch some netflix. I heard Civil War’s already on it.” And for the second time, you faked a smile, patted his shoulder and sat down at the sofa in front of the television.

Sebastian sighed and walked towards the television and turned it off.  He grabbed his phone and played “Marry Your Daughter” by Brian McKnight. He then slowly walked towards you, his hands reaching out to you. “Will you dance with me, Y/N?”

It took you a moment to let it all sink in, this was definitely a bold move from your friend. You weren’t that much of a dancer and you were definitely not a fan of dancing randomly inside your flat, but you still reached out to his hands and took it. You danced with him, maybe because of the guilt from lying to him or maybe because you just can’t say no to that smile -complemented by those blue eyes-plus the fact that you can’t ignore your best friend trying to cheer you up.

With your arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands around your hips, the two of you swayed in perfect sync with each other. Your bodies were moving with the music from the radio and your souls were dancing with the music of the wind. It was an intimate moment between the two of you; you felt the warmth of each other’s bodies and at the same time you felt the warmth of each other’s hearts.  The two of you were connected. The two of you became one.

Breaking the musical trance that the two of you were in, Sebastian finally spoke up.

“Y/N.”

“Hmm?”  You answered, your head still resting on Sebastian’s chest. The two of you were still swaying and gliding through the notes. You were listening to his voice, it was calming and relaxing. His voice was music to your ears.

“We’ve been together since we were young. I know how much you love to run around the streets when it’s raining and how much you hate the fact that you get asthmatic afterwards.” You chuckled, he continued. “The first time you cried for a week because an asshole dumped you, the time when you shouted out and cursed out his name, the time when you were confused if you loved him or hated him or both – I was there and I witnessed it all. I was there when you heart was broken a year ago” He paused. And took a deep breath.  “... when your father died. At that time, you were pretending that you were okay, you kept smiling and I didn’t do anything about it. An -  ” He stopped dancing. He cupped your head and craddled it into his soft hands, and he looked straight into your eyes.

“And it’s breaking my soul. Seeing you like this. Just thinking that, a year after your father’s death, you’re still there pretending. Smiling.  Smiling, when deep inside I know you’re broken.”

Hearing the word ‘broken’ made your stomach churn, it was true. You were broken.  A tear fell from your left eye. In your attempt to break free from Sebastian’s grip and hide your emotions, you hugged. But Sebastian, he wasn’t just hugging you back. He was embracing you, he was holding and putting together all the pieces of your broken soul.

You can feel your heart bursting from emotions – with so many feelings for your childhood friend. You weren’t just grateful for him, no, it was much more than gratitude and you didn’t know how to express it. A mere ‘thank you’ won’t suffice; those two words are not enough. You needed something more than two words to express your feelings.

“I love you, Sebastian”

Three words and it felt more than enough.  

He pulled you closer to him and his embrace felt tighter. He rested his chin on top of your head, you can feel his warm breath travelling through the strands of your hair. “It took you long enough.” He chuckled.

He broke free from your tight embrace. He looked into your eyes. Your soul was drowning as were looking back at him - at his steel-blue eyes. Your heart was beating fast, and you can feel that his heart was too.

“And I love you, too. Y/N. I love you very much.”

Four words, and then five.


End file.
